Misunderstood
by Sayeh
Summary: V/OC. A girl from the real world is misunderstood her whole life; she acts like she doesn't care, but feels the most. After a fight with her mother, she makes a wish on her birthday, & wakes up in the DBZ Saiyan Saga dimension when Nappa & Vegeta just arrived on Earth, but she's not in the mood to deal with anyone, just because she's another Saiyan to them all… Updates on Saturdays
1. Prologue: part 1

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. This is a fan fiction. That means I own nothing, except for my OC and this fan based fiction I wrote. I make no money from posting this on a free site.

******Full summary:** V/OC. A girl from the real world is misunderstood her whole life; she acts like she doesn't care, but feels the most among everyone she knows as much as she's selfless. One day she will have a major fight with her mother over the most stupidest things. She wakes up in the DBZ Saiyan Saga dimension on her birthday, when Nappa and Vegeta just arrive on Earth, and she's not in the mood to deal with the Z-warriors nor the two villains, just because she's another Saiyan to them.  
******Not a V/B**. The reason that I chose Bulma as the 2nd character is because the OC and Bulma have two things in common, so they might interact more than you'd think.

******Author's note:** If you don't feel like reading the prologue, how she recently lived her life before she is sent to the DBZ world, you can skip the prologue and read page 3 instead. However, I recommend reading the prologue too, because it will show the depth of the OC that you'll come to understand in the later chapters.

Prologue is in the OC's POV, but the rest are in 3rd person's POV.

* * *

___"Get away from her, Gohan! She's a Saiyan," a familiar voice shouted in a certain girl's ears._

* * *

******Prologue: part 1**

Here I sit, on the pink silk sheets of my box spring bed, as my tears dried out. I'm typing on one of my blue expensive laptops. I was addicted to technology, especially gadgets. It could be anything, from Game Boy to laptops to spy watches. I own them all.

However, I am nowhere near to be a geek, I'm actually into beautiful dresses, being a girl and all. I recently bought a black Gothic dress for my 24th birthday party that I have yet to celebrate tomorrow, but I don't know if it will ever happen. My mother told me that she will be out of the house when it's my birthday party; we had a fight. She told me that if I can't handle arranging the party, then I can cancel it. That broke my heart when she said that to me. I didn't even celebrate my last year's 23rd birthday party. I even bought an expensive dress for this event, and thought up of the original idea to make the party's theme ___cosplay or dress up_. Not that I'm a cosplayer or a goth, but I wanted my 24th birthday to be special; I didn't celebrate my birthday for two years already!

I hear my mom's footsteps nearing my small room. I could recognize the sound of her way of walking with the slippers she always wears in this small apartment. ___Please not now, you've already said and done enough to hurt me for today!_ I thought as I watch that direction from the corner of my dark-brown colored eyes, only to see no one except the charger of my laptop on the beige computer desk, below my ivory-colored monitor. ___She gives me a lot of stress. What happened? We started out good today, like most days. So why the Hell is she giving me a tough time? I don't need this damned charger if it means that you'll show up here, like you did when my tears weren't dried out like now!_

* * *

___Flashback_

"Bardia, please don't touch this; it's dangerous!" I ordered my little two-year-old nephew, who always seems to be into inflicting pain upon himself unintentionally.

What's a worried aunt to do? If I didn't stop the stupid brat, he would have cried when his fingers would get stuck between the Television standard. Even though sometimes he really irritates me by putting himself to danger, or touching my stuff, I still love him. How can't I love my own big sister's son? I rather have him mad at me for protecting him against danger, than hear him cry out of extreme pain, or worse… losing his fingers.

The toddler with the wild shoulder-length hair as dark as ebony screams in protest and talks in a mixed baby language and my native's. ___Stupid runt, be glad that I saved your hand. One ____day you'll understand,_ I thought to myself as I am smiling at how cute he looks when he is complaining to me, with my mother frowning as she is talking to Bardia's mother on the phone. It doesn't even help me when Bardia is running to my mother, screaming in protest. ___Great. Shut up, kid. I don't feel like listening to her complaints now!_ I thought as I am scowling while hiding my irritated face to another direction where my mother won't see.

It feels like prison to me how ___careful_ I have to be ___not_ to make my ___new master_ angry, so that I won't get scolded. ___Curse everything and damn my life,_ I thought as I ran my hand through my dark-brown hair. Somehow blackish hair made me look too much like a goth because of my pale complexion.

"What were you doing, Malus?!" I heard my mother screaming, wearing a deadly scowl that haunted me since I was a child every time I did something wrong.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong!" I defended myself.

"You're torturing my baby! Leave my child alone!" my mother screamed.

___Her child? She's the grandma, for God's sake! Just because his mother doesn't have the time to keep her son with herself that results in Bardia living with us, doesn't mean that you're his mother,_ I thought. "You're talking as if I'm a stranger here! What am I then?" I got distracted as I see Bardia grabbing my DVDs and video games from a wooden case where I keep my DVDs and games. I quickly grabbed one of my DVDs from him; I didn't want to lose them. I already lost a few of them when the squirt hid them ___somewhere_.


	2. Prologue: part 2

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Prologue: part 2**

"You're jealous of him, aren't you! You're comparing yourself to a two-year-old!" My mom screamed.

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" I screamed back at her.

"Get out of my sight! You're scaring the innocent child!"

Now that does it. Every time I anger her, she blames me for scaring the kid! I hate her choice for words.

"Get a life!" I've held back my entire life. That woman must be possessed or something. She needed to know that I'm not afraid of her. ___I've always respected her, listened to her when she was sad and lonely, and now she says I'm jealous of that runt? For what?! I don't need her freaking attention! What the Hell is her problem?! Is she possessed by a demon or something?!_ I thought.

My hand was between the wooden case and a coral-colored kitchen cupboard. I intended to grab the case and bring it to my room, but I regret it, so I place it immediately back.

"Greedy as always! Get away, you beast!" She grabbed a chair at the side of the chic salmon-colored table, and fiercely pushed it forward to my hand which it was still between the case and the cupboard, as she says to get my junk out of there.

I scream out in intense pain afterward as the result of ___her_ doing, but nothing compares to the stinging in my heart of the heartbreaking thought of ___why_ she was hurting me, her youngest daughter, who is supposed to be her favorite child, her ___loved one_, her everything, just like she always said to me. "Mama…" I break in tears, pouring as heavy as the rain.

"Get…away…from…here," I heard her say in-between growls.

My tears are flowing freely. "Why are you hurting me, mother?" I screamed out of pain. I look into her emotionless eyes. What did I do to deserve this life with the most complex person I know?

"I will also tell the neighbors that my daughter is a lunatic, because by now they heard your screams. Unlike the low-level daughter that I unfortunately have, I have to think about my prestige."

___Prestige?! YOU caused me to get angry! YOU are the low-level bitch who insults me with your filthy tongue, and caused me pain in order for me to scream!_ My mind raced.

If my right-hand isn't enough, she also intentionally hurt my left-hand when I was holding the case with it, as she yanks it roughly away from me to put it in my room. As result, I am screaming again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" My mother screamed. "I CURSE YOU TO HELL; YOU'RE SCARING BARDIA!"

___I hate you, mother,_ I thought.

___End flashback_

* * *

My flashback ended as my mother storms into my room again, terrorizing me, torturing me mentally as I am hearing her voice again. I am not in the mood now to deal with ___anyone_, especially my mother.

"Don't think that I never figured out how you really are, Malus. I know that you want Bardia out of this house. That's why you intentionally want to drive the poor child crazy, so that he won't be here anymore. Don't think like I'm stupid and blind. Bardia will stay with me. It's you who has to leave," my mother said coldly.

"I live here. It's not even my goddamn fault that his mother got pregnant. AS IF I ASKED FOR THIS!" This time it isn't sadness or tears. This time it's my infuriating immense anger that I built up from the moment that my mom started to fight me. She slaps me.

"I pray for your death, you filth. And turn the noise down!"

She is talking about the anime show called the Dragon Ball Z. When I saw the trailer of the show on Television the first time I got introduced to DBZ, I immediately fell in love with it. It intrigued me how spiritual and carefree the characters seemed in the trailer. I like the show so much, that after I finished typing out on my laptop with two injured hands, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I like the characters. Especially the gravity defying haired guy. I admire his attitude, how he won't let anyone get in his way and the way that he stands on his ground.

"…As you wish…" I replied.

My mother probably thinks that I'm talking about the volume, but obviously I was talking about answering her prayers. I am waiting for her to leave. I have thought about this these past few hours.

___Dammit, I can't,_ I thought.

I never intend on committing suicide. I just hate this life. The time has come to grab a candle, as it is already past midnight, thus it's already my birthday. It might be my last. "I want a new life, away from here. I want to go to a world where I don't have to tolerate anything from anyone. I don't want to live my life here anymore, nor do I want to die now," I wished as I am blowing the blood-red candle, and let sleep take over my curvy body.

* * *

Sooooo… what do you guys think? I'm dreadfully sorry for the awful fight (******Don't fight with your mothers, especially like this. Respect them**), but I want Malus to waken her ___inner Saiyan_, because as harsh as her life is in the real world, I don't want to make her a whiny girl in this fiction. The intense fights between her mother and herself should be realistic.

******Malus pronunciation:** The A of Malus is like the A of ran, and the U is pronounced like the OU of you.


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**__****Previously on Dragon Ball Z**

"I pray for your death, you filth. And turn the noise down!"

She is talking about the anime show called the Dragon Ball Z. I just started to watch the series. When I saw the trailer of the show on Television this morning, I immediately fell in love with it. It intrigued me how spiritual and carefree the characters seemed in the trailer. I like the show so much, that after I finished typing out on my laptop with two injured hands, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I like the characters. Especially the gravity defying haired guy. I admire his attitude, how he won't let anyone get in his way and the way that he stands on his ground.

"…As you wish…" I replied.

My mother probably thinks that I'm talking about the volume, but obviously I was talking about answering her prayers. I am waiting for her to leave. I have thought about this these past few hours. ___Dammit, I can't,_ I thought. I never intend on committing suicide. I just hate this life. The time has come to grab a candle, as it is already past midnight, thus it's already my birthday. It might be my last. "I want a new life, away from here. I want to go to a world where I don't have to tolerate anything from anyone. I don't want to live my life here anymore, nor do I want to die now," I wished as I am blowing the blood-red candle and let sleep take over my curvy body.

* * *

******Birthday**

"Get away from her, Gohan! She's a Saiyan," a familiar voice shouted in a certain girl's ears from afar, as she blinked slightly from the screeching sounds above her.

___Krillin?_ She thought, and slowly started to crack her dark-brown eyes open, allowing the beautiful golden sun's rays beam on her pale face in contrast of her long dark-brown, almost black, layered hair.

"But Krillin, she's unconscious," a young voice said out loud, with a hint of fear. That voice sounded boyish to the half-unconscious girl.

"Don't be fooled, Gohan, she's almost awake!" A deep voice disturbed the girl completely from her fathomless slumber that she had.

She blinked out of surprise. ___Am I still asleep? I thought I'm awake!_ She thought as the boy she assumed was Gohan had her in an eye-lock. ___Gohan?!_ Her mind raced. She could not believe it. The DBZ kid was there above her lying body, of all people. The girl looked at her surroundings. A green man, a bald midget, another baldy, and a young man with spiky flame-like hair, including Gohan, the small kid who was scared of her now she awoke. ___Why is he scared? Am I hideous or something?_ She thought as she raised an eyebrow, but jerked her legs sideways to support her upper body when she instantly lifted herself by the help of her slender arm which pushed her upwards from the colorful green grass.

Acting on instinct, the green man who she already knew was named Piccolo, jumped in front of the girl, yanked Gohan away from her, as if she were a threat to them, and brought the kid back to where Krillin, the bald midget who was shaking out of fear, was standing.

"Vegeta, this girl, how is it possible that she survived our planet's explosion?" The bald, tall man spoke up.

Piccolo instantly reacted and looked into the two male Saiyans, "so she's not one of your allies?!"

"Spare me the drama, green man," the girl said in a bored way.

Piccolo growled in response as his veins popped out of his large forehead.

___What the Hell just happened? I just can't be in a cartoon show!_ The girl gritted her teeth; she was not in the mood for anymore misunderstandings and assumptions. She was through with being misunderstood and hated when people think they know everything about her. The last thing she wanted is to be the villain in someone's eyes; she had been the villain yesterday when her mother made her day a Hell. However, she did not want to side with the Earthlings, neither did she want to be against the humans and side with the villains, even though Vegeta was her favorite character. Yesterday, her life drained her tears away, it could be understandable to anyone that she just wanted to be left alone for today, which was her birthday, and she had to celebrate it all alone with no one who loved her unconditionally in the world.

"Feisty little Saiyan, aren't you?" The gravity-defying haired man said to the girl, as he looked at her with interest. ___I never knew that a female Saiyan survived the blast of my planet. This ought to be entertaining,_ he thought.

___A Saiyan? What is he talking about?_ The girl thought about the young dark-haired man's sentence, who sat on a large boulder with the larger heavily muscular bald guy standing next to him who smirked at her. She took a look at her back. To her enormous shock, she noticed a brown tail that she swore she never had before, but refused to let the warriors get wind of her surprise. To achieve that, she had to play along with them.

"Piccolo…" Gohan called, scared as Hell. As if two Saiyans were not enough, now they have to deal with three of them, as the Z-warriors could all sense her deadly power-level.

"What of it?" She also realized that she was wearing Saiyan formal wear: a black battle armor without the long shoulder parts like the two other Saiyans there, and a dark-purple stretchy suit without sleeves, which covered her from right above her well-formed chest to her thighs, along with black boots and gloves. To her other surprise, she had trouble moving her tail; it was harder than she thought. ___It doesn't happen everyday when a human grows a monkey tail,_ she thought sarcastically.

Vegeta's finger traced up his red scouter that he wore on his right-ear and pushed the white square button in a swift. "Impressive," he exclaimed with a devilish smirk, as the yellow readings in strange numeric faded away with a beeping sound from the strange device that she always wanted to have in her world, as a gadget-addict. "What the…!"


	4. Humanity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

******Humanity**

"What does the scouter say, Vegeta?" The large Saiyan asked his partner.

"It's twelve-thousand and thirty-six, Nappa!" Vegeta looked serious, never left his eyes from the girl.

"WHAT, TWELVE-THOUSAND?! How can this be?!" Nappa yelled.

Piccolo and the rest heard her power-level. The green man looked terrified. ___We couldn't even lay a hand on that big Saiyan. Before this girl showed up, I took the obvious hint that the smaller Saiyan is a lot stronger than the big one,_ he thought.

"…Oh great… this big guy is scared of her. That means she's stronger than him! This just isn't my day!" Krillin sweat-dropped.

"What's even worse, the Saiyan called Vegeta isn't even intimidated one bit!" Piccolo clenched his fists.

"…th-there's just…no way…that Ve-Vegeta…could be ___that _strong!" Gohan was shaking. "Daddy…" he whined.

Krillin punched the ground, caused a small hole in it. "GOKUUUUU! WE NEED YOUUU! PLEASE HURRY!"

The girl flinched. Oh, how she always hated it when the characters were screaming Goku's name to save their behinds. She definitely was not in the mood for this.

"Who the Hell are you, girl?!" Vegeta yelled.

The girl blinked. ___He wouldn't kill me now, would he? I don't want to die!_ She thought. "I'm Malus," she replied.

"That name!" Vegeta began. ___It's a Saiyan name indeed, and familiar,_ he thought as he gave her a devious smirk. "I see, you're his daughter."

Malus raised an eyebrow. "___His_ daughter?"

"Oh yes, the scientist who worked for the royal family, ___me_, your prince," Vegeta replied. "We even met before."

"What?!" Malus' eyes grew bigger. "But how?"

"Obviously you wouldn't remember it," Vegeta started, never dropped his arrogant smirk as he still sat patiently on the boulder, completely ignoring the rest of the gang, including the bald Saiyan who just looked at her with mixed feelings. "You were born right before our planet's explosion."

"…No way…" Malus scowled, never left her eyes from the Saiyan prince, her superior.

"You were born with a power-level of a thousand," Vegeta continued. "Which explains your current strength, girl."

"One thousand… how can a baby have this power who was just born?!" Piccolo whispered to himself, only Krillin and Gohan could have heard his words.

"…This can't be…" Krillin looked shocked at Malus, who was listening to the Saiyan in blue, who seemed to be only taller than the girl by an inch or two.

Vegeta stopped talking halfway before he started once more, "I personally wanted to see who this girl was that had the power-level almost as high as mine when I was a newborn. And that was when we met, on the day of our planet's destruction."

The Z-warriors could not believe their ears. The meaner Saiyan in blue, or so they assumed, had even a power-level beyond that of a thousand at birth? Somehow Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were starting to think that Saiyans were indestructible.

"You should have been dead. I must admit, I'm impressed that you ___somehow _survived," Vegeta said. "But I don't think ___anyone_ should get in my way," he threatened.

___Oh no, just leave me alone!_ Malus thought, terribly frightened of Vegeta. She never knew that she would end up in this mad world. ___Why the Hell was he my favorite DBZ character? This guy is freaking dangerous! I'm not a sadist!_ She thought, still refused to show her fear to anyone, especially the deadly Saiyan prince. She used to admire Vegeta for a lot of reasons, other than his handsome face that got the best of her in her own world, or so she thought it was her own world. ___I can do this. I may not be as strong as him, but I'm certain that I can damage him enough to escape from this place surrounded by idiots!_ She thought strategically.

"You've got the wrong girl to mess with," Malus started, Vegeta scowled as his reaction. "I don't intend on getting in the way for either team. Guess what, ___I don't care_ who will win or lose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday for myself to celebrate. I won't allow ___you_ or even those _idiots_ standing there ruin this long-awaited day for me!" Malus growled. ___It's already bad enough for me that I'm alone on my birthday. No need to throw salt on my fresh wounds and kill me today!_

Vegeta's scowl enhanced; he was angry that a Saiyan, a female at that, had the nerve to talk back at him like her. ___That wench,_ he thought.

"Is the guy going to attack her, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked the green man who stood next to him.

Piccolo growled in reply. "Gohan, when he starts attacking her, I want you and Krillin to escape."

"What?!" Krillin and Gohan both said in surprise.

"Think about it, right now we can't win. We don't know for sure if this girl won't blast us into bits, even if she isn't on their side. I'll stay here to make sure they won't come after you. Goku isn't here, so we can't do anything now!" Piccolo replied.

"Vegeta," the big Saiyan started. "How much do we have to wait?"

"Time's up, Nappa." Vegeta laughed out of sadistic joy when his scouter beeped its alarm. "Three hours are up. Looks like Kakarot chickened out after all. Time to compensate our time that we wasted with the maximum amount of deaths… starting with those three weaklings over there." Vegeta enjoyed Nappa's devilish smile. "Enjoy yourself, Nappa."

"Vegeta, you're too kind. Thank you very much," Nappa said before he undressed himself, leaving only his shorts on. Somehow it did not make the Saiyan in purple feel at ease to see a man half-naked in front of her.

Vegeta snickered. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Please review, it means so much to me :D


	5. Time Is Up

******Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

* * *

******Time Is Up**

"Oh no, he's coming after us!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Nappa walking slowly to them.

"Now, where was I before we wasted our time?" Nappa smirked, stood proudly in the opposite direction of the three weaker warriors facing him. "I know… I was about to…" He stopped halfway, but looked at the midget, "…KILL YOU!" He kicked Krillin hard in the gut, leaving blood gashing out of the poor guy's mouth.

Malus stood there, even though she was supposed to be stronger than Nappa, she was as helpless as the others; Vegeta was the only one there who was still a lot stronger than her, and she was certain that if she interfered with Nappa's fight, she would end up dead. _But this isn't me; I can't stand here, watch them die, and do nothing! Even if it's a dream that I'm having, I can't allow these two brutes to kill off any creature, let alone a human being!_ She thought selflessly.

"Now for the finishing blow," Nappa said while smiling, as he stood tall above Krillin hovering his foot above him. A blast in the back from a certain someone got him distracted.

"Why you!" Nappa growled deeply, anger built up inside of his large body, pumped it all to his brains. "How dare you blast me in the back?!"

Piccolo lowered his stretched arm, but gave Nappa an arrogant smirk of himself. "Oh, that. I thought that was your face."

Malus chuckled. Oh, how she loved the DBZ humor, the funny sentences. Note to self, she had to use this sentence whenever she gets back home to her own world. If only she wished for something much more peaceful last night when she blew the red candle, she would not have gotten herself into this mess, this unfortunate barbaric DBZ world. Even more unfortunate, coming here as a Saiyan, and a guy claiming that she was born on planet Vegeta instead of her world's Earth.

"YOU'LL PAY, YOU NAMEKIAN!" Nappa yelled at the top of his lungs.

One thing did feel better for Malus though, that she was feared instead of being the victim. Even though she hated being feared too, it was still acceptable for her if she had to choose between being feared and being looked down upon. However, what scared her were not these Saiyans, it was the fact that she started to think and act like a Saiyan. Her human mind was not cooperating with her fresh Saiyan body, not to mention that she was getting the hang of moving her tail as she liked. Malus was adjusting to this new body that she recently obtained. Though she still looked like herself from her own world, it only felt like only her insides were replaced with a Saiyan's, minus the soft brown tail.

Malus was in a deep trance. Nappa was shooting beams at the Namekian with the kid behind him. She assumed that Mr. green man was protecting the boy, and felt an instant sympathy. All she did was standing there and doing absolutely nothing. At first she could not save them out of fear for Vegeta, but now she was adapting to this new warrior blood that was flowing fiercely in her veins. She could not… she just was not able to overcome her thirst for battle itself like she did ten minutes ago when she was still human-like. She wanted to save them, but she just was not able to overcome this new curiosity that she gained from the sight. The purple blood that was flowing madly out of Piccolo's body, barbarically turned the new Saiyan on. If she were to see this scene in the real world, she would not have been able to stomach this cruel activity that she was witnessing before her very eyes. But in this world, the Dragon Ball Z world, things started to change for her in a rather rapid pace.

"R-Run away, G-Gohan," Piccolo muttered under his breath, but collapsed hard on the grass on his stomach.

"…No, Piccolo…" Gohan whispered, as he lightly tried to shake the Namekian. "Please, wake up, Piccolo."

It touched Malus. Though she was aware that she was rapidly losing her humanity, she still did not stop to _feel_, especially if this sad kid reminded her of Bardia, her nephew. _I have to do this before I…forget to be human,_ she thought with her eyes shut tightly, angry at the murderer. She walked slowly towards the kid, who was close to lose it all.

Krillin noticed. "GOHAN! GET AWAY FROM THERE. THAT SAIYAN, MALUS, IS COMING AT YOU!"

Malus sent Krillin her death-glare. "Shut up, cue ball!" She was not in the mood to deal with _any _of them. Vegeta and Nappa waited to see what she was up to.

Gohan growled at her, his scowl enhanced but his fists balled up, and landed a punch on Malus, who caught his hand in her palm and lightly threw Gohan away to Krillin.

"After this, I shall leave, and you all better leave me alone!" Malus said loudly.

Gohan and Krillin looked questioned. _What is she up to? Why didn't she hurt Gohan now that she had the chance?_ Krillin thought, his eyes flinching slightly.

Malus knelt over Piccolo's dead body. _Poor guy, he was saving the kid, even if it meant to lose his life,_ she thought. Piccolo reminded her a bit of herself. She was always worried about Bardia, and even when her mother would scold her that she was picking on her nephew, she did not care and still took after him. She used to be so selfless during her human life in the real world. She sighed briefly.

Malus slammed her fist hard into the ground, making a huge hole. If she were not sad at the moment, she would have looked at her work in awe. She grabbed on hold of Piccolo, allowing him to lean sturdily on her. _This is so freaky, I'm carrying a dead body,_ she thought, and placed the brave fighter in the hole that she created. "Thank you for saving the kid. I would have done it myself too, if I were you."

All the fighters looked in amazement at the young female, who was honorably burying Piccolo's body, and heard her say that he was a brave warrior. Could it be that they all have been mistaken by judging her?

* * *

Don't forget to review! It would make me happy and motivate me to write more! ^^


	6. Bardia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Bardia**

"Mama," a little child cried out. "Where you now?" the small boy talked in broken language. The boy looked no older than two, had wild shoulder-length hair as dark as ebony, and wide onyx-colored eyes. "Here are you?" His tail curled to his side as he whimpered.

"What the Hell is your problem?!" yelled someone in the distance, away from the infant.

The kid heard this familiar voice. "Mas?"

* * *

"Look, Vegeta. She's paying her respect to the slug. How cute." Nappa began to laugh hysterically, followed by Vegeta's chuckles.

"Shut up, you stinking skunk," Malus insulted, cold and emotionless.

"What!" Nappa responded.

_I still can't believe that I'm seeing two Saiyans here in person! And the fact that this world doesn't look animated like in the TV show. It's just… different. Everything looks real. They look like real people, but with weird uniforms and spikier hair,_ Malus thought, still amazed at everything surrounding her.

"Mas!" A small in blue Saiyan sleeveless suit which covered him from below his neck to his knees, along with white boots, but no armor, ran towards his only family there, Malus.

"What the!" Nappa exclaimed.

_A toddler?_ Vegeta certainly was not prepared for anymore strange events. _How many Saiyans are there on this planet? First the girl, now another kid!_

"Huh?" Gohan and Krillin both looked surprised.

"Vegeta, that kid!"

"I can see that, Nappa!" Vegeta's eyes were fixated at the newcomer. "Somehow this planet is loaded with Saiyan bargain sale…" He said sarcastically.

"Gohan, he has a tail!"

"Ditto." Gohan looked in awe, wondered whose child that was.

"Bardia?" Malus looked shocked.

Everyone's attention went to the name that they heard. It was definitely a Saiyan name, according to Nappa and Vegeta.

"Mas! Mas!" The child looked happy to see his aunt, still ran like any toddler.

"Mas?" Vegeta looked confused. _Surely he didn't mean Malus? Is she his mother?_ He thought. What even amazed Vegeta and the rest there the most, besides the kid's tail, was that he wore a Saiyan suit, and not some Earth's gi that the two human fighters were wearing. _Is he a full-blood as well?_

"Great! Just when I thought I don't have to deal with you anymore, nephew!" Malus was pissed. Not that she hated her nephew, she just wanted a _vacation_ after her useless fights with her mother because of Bardia.

Bardia startled after Malus' sudden anger that she showed him, looked at her with his big dark eyes that matched his hair. Somehow his hair was similar to Gohan's current hairstyle, it was only a bit wilder, had fuller bangs, and the spikes were pointier. Besides, Bardia's hair was more layered than Gohan's.

Confused faces all over the place. _So she's his aunt, huh?_ They were all thinking.

Somehow Krillin and Gohan thought the kid was adorable. Just that there was something about his ki that scared them. Something that did not feel human.

"Krillin, do you think he's a full-blooded Saiyan?" Gohan observed Bardia more closely, but the kid stared back at him, with those eyes, the eyes that gave the half-Saiyan a dark feeling about him.

Krillin could not think otherwise. "I think so, Gohan; there's nothing human about his energy."

_So that's why this squirt always slammed something whenever he got angry!_ Malus thought, realized something crazy going on: she and her nephew were full-blooded Saiyans. _If Vegeta's theory is correct, I'd understand that I'm one-hundred percent Saiyan. However, in what way is Bardia a full-blooded Saiyan as well? I mean, if my sister is one like myself, then who is Bardia's father?_

_Interesting; a full-blooded Saiyan toddler._ Vegeta and Nappa looked amused. Their day could not get any better; a kid that they could bring with them on their missions. However, the girl remained a problem for them, as she was his aunt and therefore Bardia's protector. Unless she gladly joined them. _If not, she will join death instead, like the rest of them._

Then it hit Malus. _Don't tell me that my sister got pregnant when she went away on that trip to that island!_ Her sister never talked about Bardia's father, whatever she received as hints from her sister, the father definitely lived in the real world, and not here. She only told Malus and their mother that Bardia's father was a very strong man for a human. Of course, in Malus' world, there was no such thing as super powers, but Malus, her sister, and Bardia were very strong for humans. At school, no one dared to wrestle with Malus during PE, because she always won with almost no effort. Her sister punched a bigger girl to a bloody pulp so badly, that the bully was in a coma for a month. And even Arian's weird anger that caused stuff to break badly. _This is no coincidence,_ Malus thought as she got interrupted by the two Earth's fighters, who suddenly looked up the clear blue sky.

"Gohan, it's Goku! He's here! I can sense him!"

"You're right, Krillin! Daddy's here!" Gohan laughed out loud.

"Impossible!" Nappa stated as he looked up the sky as well. "Vegeta, what are these runts saying? Is Kakarot here?!"

"Calm down Nappa." Vegeta grabbed his scouter from the ground. "Even if he's on his way, there's no way that Kakarot could be stronger than us." Little did he know the numbers that he was seeing now, which left him speechless.

"Well," Nappa snickered in the middle of his sentence. "What does it say, Vegeta? Is Kakarot coming?"

"Someone's definitely on its way here, Nappa." Vegeta rotated his head to the large Saiyan. "Someone with a power-level of over five-thousand." He was still surprised, hardly felt like talking.

"WHAT! NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE!" Nappa screamed.

Vegeta balled up his fist and brought it close to his way. Panicking, he deepened his voice. "Nappa! Finish them all! Only allow the toddler to live; he isn't a threat. Kill those two midgets and leave the girl to me; I'll kill her! If Kakarot shows up, the girl might join forces with them out of pity that she just showed them! If it goes like this, we'd have our hands full! Finish it!" Vegeta ordered.

Bardia's attention turned fully to Vegeta for the first time, eyed him with big onyx eyes.

"N-No!" Malus did not want to admit it, but she sure hoped for Goku to arrive, even though she did not like him; he was too moral and annoying. However, he was their only hope, even hers. _Come on, already!_


	7. Transition

**Disclaimer:** One day I will own a manga even better than Dragon Ball Z xD Because you have to admit, I'm pretty good at making my own versions of the plot :D But I don't own a manga yet, let alone Dragon Ball Z, which isn't mine either.

* * *

**Transition**

Krillin and Gohan stood behind Malus. "Are you on our side, Miss Malus?" Gohan asked her.

"Gohan, now why did you ask her." Krillin gulped. He was confused who to trust. He did see ___some_ good in her, it was better to depend on the stranger, than to get smashed by the bully.

"Are you?" Gohan asked her again.

Malus could not answer him. She could not lie; during the fifteen minutes that she was awake, she was in transition from human to Saiyan. Before she became used to the Saiyan blood that was now flowing in her veins, she could have ___felt_ something for them, at least pity. But now, humanity seemed like a distant memory to her. The last ounce of her feelings went to the fallen warrior, Piccolo, when she buried him. Now her body was a complete Saiyan, who loved a fight unconditionally, and brute like Piccolo's killer, Nappa. The only thing that remained for her were her memories as a human. Not like she lived it, but more like it was a deep dream.

"Gohan!" Krillin frowned.

"I'm not interested into siding with ___any_ of you," Malus finally spoke, her arms folded against her chest. Her scowl disappeared, replaced by her upwards raised eyebrows from the strange sight in front of her. Some guy, who seemed older than her, in an orange gi arrived there at an instant. ___I didn't see that coming. What speed,_ she thought. "Ah, so you must be Kakarot." Of course, she already knew that. However, she always wondered in the real world how Goku's hair looked like when it was not animated.

Vegeta and Nappa looked at the newly arrived Saiyan in disgust, as they completely ignored Bardia, who stood in front of the brutes as he gazed at them, wondered what they were and who they were supposed to be.

Goku immediately placed over his attention to Malus, from the other two Saiyans. He noticed that she stood rather close to Gohan and Krillin. ___Was she about to attack them?_ He thought as anger built inside him. "It's a shame that you're a girl. Leave this planet at once!"

"Dad." Gohan called, with no fortune as Goku was not paying attention to his son now; he was too occupied with the thought that only ___two_ Saiyans should have come to Earth, or so he thought.

___This means I have to use my Kaio-ken to its full potential,_ he thought, and powered up as he allowed his life force free itself from the absolute core of his body.

"I beg your pardon; I don't intend on leaving Earth," Malus simply replied.

"Goku! Stop this! She's not a threat to us," Krillin quickly jumped in.

"What? She isn't?" Goku quickly calmed down.

"No, Daddy, she isn't helping us, but she's not a threat either."

"Kind of a neutral bystander, then," Goku proudly looked at his friends.

"She even buried Piccolo and paid her respect after he died," Krillin finished.

"Wow," Goku traced his eyes on Malus. His disbelief for the unknown Saiyan resulted in intense curiosity.

"Daddy!" the youngest one of them screamed, as he smiled at Vegeta, stole everyone's attention to him.

_A child?_ Goku's eyes widened in surprise. _Whose kid is he?_ He never imagined seeing a little boy here in the battlefield. "A tail!" His eyes widened. _I couldn't have impregnate Chichi again, right? Oh wait, he looks older than a year. He's not my son. Who did he call Daddy?_

_Oh no, Bardia! Don't!_ Malus thought angrily as Bardia called someone Daddy again.

Nappa chuckled. "Vegeta, I think the kid was looking at you when he…"

"Shut up, Nappa." Vegeta remained deadly calm, though he was completely unaware of the situation. _Daddy? Note to self: tear this toddler's body limp from limp… after I'm finished with that girl._

Malus quickly went over to Bardia to pick him up; something about Vegeta's scary calm face reminded her how deadly he was during the Saiyan Saga, and how Piccolo got intimidated by his quiet behavior which would lead to a time-bomb eventually. _Bardia, please don't embarrass me here, now that we're about to get killed by Vegeta!_

"Oh, I get it." Goku loosened his face as he made a goofy smile, totally forgot about the danger of these Saiyans as his naiveness took over. "That girl and the guy in blue are that boy's parents!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Goku's moronic statement, as Krillin and Gohan were sweat-dropping; they knew that there was absolutely no connection between these two mysterious Saiyans and the ones who were already present for a few hours. If only Goku knew that he was playing with fire: the two strongest Saiyans among them, pissed off at him.

"Hey, do you know that it's dangerous to bring your son here? He's only a toddler," Goku continued, not even read the dangerous atmosphere that Malus and especially Vegeta created.

Nappa however… "Vegeta, are you _sure_ about _that_…?" Stole a fierce glare from Vegeta.

"Nappa, remind me to deworm you when we're through with murdering _everyone_ here."

"Hey, you can't talk like that in front of little children. That's a bad example."

_Goku, won't you just take the hint of the faces that me and Gohan are trying to make? Don't piss them off!_ Krillin thought.

* * *

Lol Goku's being Goku again hahaha


	8. Goku's Density

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Goku's Density**

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!" Malus yelled as she folded her arms, but secretly glanced at the other _so-called_ parent. _I'm not crazy! Even though he _used to _be my favorite DBZ character, doesn't mean that I'd make baby's with him! Especially now he's going to kill us!_

"I'm not that runt's father, you idiots…" Vegeta's vein popped out finally after he remained quiet. He was very close to blast them all away, including Nappa who could not help himself but revealed his amused look, much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Then… yours?" Goku pointed to Nappa.

"I don't think so, third-class; I'm not the one that the kid called _Daddy_." Nappa smirked.

"Oh no! That means…" Goku looked down at Malus, who was now frowning at him. "…have we met before?" Everyone gagged.

Krillin fell over in anime-style. "GOKU! Would you be _that_ kind of guy to Chichi?"

Gohan did not have a clue what his father meant, but it sounded even ridiculous to him.

_Is that idiot for real? We're about to get killed by Vegeta, and now he's curious who this brat is? Can't he read atmospheres? Doesn't he _know_ that his friends got killed? Or was he distracted by Bardia?_ Malus thought, her left-eye twitched slightly at the other Saiyan's stupidity.

"No, but maybe…" Goku stopped talking as even he realized what he _was_ saying.

_He's even a bigger idiot in real life!_ Malus looked even more embarrassed. "Bardia didn't even call you his daddy, you moron!"

Goku looked up as he scratched his chin with his index-finger. "I guess I was wrong. But are you _sure_ that you aren't his father?"

_I can't believe that I have to battle this idiot. Is he actually worth my time? How can the son of two smart warriors: Bardock and Parika, be some kind of… There isn't even a word for _his_ level of stupidity!_ Vegeta looked ticked. "I've never seen this kid before in my life!"

"But you know that kids _feel_ who their parents are, right?" Goku's naiveness continued as Malus slapped her face in annoyance.

"Vegeta?" Nappa asked. Even he was too curious about this after what Goku said.

"There's just _no way_ that I can _ever_ be a father." Vegeta hoped that it would shut everyone up. He would not have revealed his secret if it were not for these stupid questions that Kakarot and Nappa asked him.

"Vegeta, you mean, you've never had…" Nappa was cut off by Vegeta.

Malus startled. She kind of expected Vegeta's prude behavior given by the hints in the DBZ series, but it never really occurred to her about the fact that Vegeta _admitted_ he was… well, _untouched_. She snickered. Oh, she was enjoying herself. "As I witnessed Bardia growing up as an _aunt_, seeming that he didn't grow up with a father, every time he sees a man, he calls him Daddy." Malus tried to hold back her extreme laughter as she already could tell that Vegeta was pissed off that she did not tell everyone this sooner, before he admitted _that_.

"Nappa, you remember my orders before this circus clown arrived? Kill these Earth scums." Vegeta's eyes narrowed evilly as his scowl deepened. "Including that little brat; I don't wish to have that _baby_ cling to me like a sick lost puppy." His face still remained deadly calm, but his eyes told the worst case scenario.

Malus' eyes widened. For two years, all she ever did when she was around Bardia, she protected him with all her might, even when her mother fought her because of this. She would not let anyone take her only family that she had in this world away from her. She would fight Vegeta to the death if she had to.

"Kakarot…" Nappa snickered. "Are you ready to die, like the rest of your friends?"

"My friends…?" Goku whispered. He forgot about the true purpose of the Saiyans. He forgot about the battlefield. He did not even notice the sight of his fallen warrior friends. If only Bardia did not look so cute when he suddenly called the evil warrior his daddy, he would not have been distracted.

Nappa laughed loudly.

_Ugh, just finish the job already, Nappa!_ Vegeta thought, annoyed.

"Oh yes. It was all _me_ who killed them."

Gohan and Krillin growled at Nappa.

It hit Goku. He looked around the area, until he noticed a young man in the same orange suit that he wore. "Yamcha…" His eyes traced to the other warrior who unfortunately lost one of his arms. "…Tien…" Almost shed a tear. If that was not enough, the sight of when he saw his long-time rival dragged a single drop of tear from his black eyes. "…Even Piccolo…" That was it. No more mister nice guy. No more. "NO MORE!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as his anger built up when his gaze traveled to the ground below his feet. "No more…" he whispered.

"He-he. There was also a little guy," Nappa taunted.

"…Chiaotzu…" Goku clenched his fists as he refused to look Nappa is the eyes, until he gave out a deep growl. "I… won't let you… get away with this!" Blood would be shed by his own bare hands. He would make the Saiyans pay. Everything what Goku went through with his friends flashed his mind. "I won't…!"

Nappa felt Goku's eyes pierce into the depth of his merciless soul. Something about the younger Saiyan felt different from his brother, Raditz, who was not able to make Nappa feel the way he was feeling at this very moment. Was it fear?

* * *

Review please :D I already uploaded 4 chapters in 1 day for you guys. So the least you could do is doing me a small favor in return.


	9. The Fury of Goku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

Omg thank you so much for your reviews.

Okay I got a few **private messages** begging me not to make Vegeta Bardia's father. **Keep your calms!** :) He already explained in the previous chapter that there's _no way_ he could be _a father_ :D Hahaha! But _who's_ Bardia's father? **Hint:** he's a real character in the official DBZ series. And it's not Goku or Vegeta.

* * *

**The Fury of Goku**

Malus remembered this part too well. ___He's about to use the Kaio-ken, right? Do something, you fool! As much as I can't stand you in the TV show, please be of use to us today!_

___90% Saiyan._

"Malus, please! Tell us if you're on our side or not!" Krillin was the one who asked this time, finally.

"Please, miss Malus. Those two threatened you and Bardia, too!" Gohan pleaded.

___But… I couldn't care less about siding with… humans?_ Malus' thoughts shocked her. Was it true? Was there no longer a single clue of humanity left for Malus? Was her thirst for battle stronger than the desire to save the lives of the Earthlings? She used to be human, right? In her own world. However, the question remained: was Vegeta's theory correct? If she was originally a Saiyan from ___this_ world, how the Hell did she end up in the other world, the ___real_ world? If so, who was Bardia's father, if Bardia was a full-blooded Saiyan? How could Saiyans end up in the ___real_ world and lose their unlimited super powers there? All these questions rose up every time that Malus thought about her old life there. ___Am I stuck here in this world forever?_

"Please, help us!" Krillin begged, bore his black eyes into hers. ___Come on, you and Goku are the only ones strong enough to beat them!_

___Why isn't Vegeta acting like his usual hot-headed self?_ Malus thought. This version of Vegeta seemed scarier, even for the Saiyan Saga Vegeta. It was such a long time ago that she watched the Saiyan Saga version of him. But why did he change so much during the Namek Saga? She could not help but be very intimated by the cold sight of Vegeta's dark eyes digging into hers when he made eye-contact with her. He frightened her so much. There was not a single glimpse of good in him. Something about him was different from the manga and TV series version of Vegeta. He was more brutal, scarier… and seemed a lot smarter.

"Come on, we don't have time, Malus!" Krillin exclaimed.

___Could it be that the maker of this manga messed with Vegeta so much?_ Malus startled.___No way. I knew that there's something different about this Vegeta,_ Malus thought suddenly.___If this world is my true world, then maybe the TV show I've seen is not the real version of this world. Yes, that explains it! That explains why Vegeta changed so suddenly during the Namek Saga when he healed. Something didn't feel right about this when I watched the show_! Malus sweat-dropped.

"Think about Bardia!"

"…B-Bardia?" Malus faced Krillin. ___Yes, my nephew. My only family I have left here._

"Yes, Bardia! Those guys want to kill him too. If we join this battle together, we might win this!"

"Gohan…" Malus whispered. She was caught in a dilemma. Why would she be so scared of Vegeta? She used to be human, for crying out loud. She had to do something against these… ___Saiyans. I'm a Saiyan… I'm…_ Malus thought, clenched her teeth as she scowled.

"Masu. Mas. Marus," Bardia tried to call her name, though he could not successfully.

"Bardia, my only family…" Malus whispered. ___I'm a Saiyan… _She held her head high._ For __Bardia's sake - saving him - I'm a Saiyan,_ her thoughts raced as the greatest confusion blacked her mind into nothingness.

___97% Saiyan._

Time was running out for Malus. Her humanity was leaving her faster than the last twenty minutes. It turned out what she had feared to become. _N-no! NO! Not now! Not yet! I still need to be _me_! Please!_

"Miss Malus, we've seen some good in you. You and my dad are our only hope!"

_This girl. What's going on with her?_ Vegeta thought. Goku's scream woke him up from this trance that he got from watching the girl. He felt that there was something going with her, even though he could not sense energy, there was definitely a strange atmosphere that she alone created – no, she along with her nephew, who underwent the same situation as his aunt, though surprisingly not as serious as hers. Dragging his eyes away from the girl, he quickly turned to the Saiyan from Earth, the owner of the screaming voice. "What the…!" His scouter's numbers went up.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, distracted everyone there as their eyes focused on him. He was not about to oversee everything that these Saiyans did to his friends, even eager to battle the girl if she meant to become a threat to them, no matter how unfortunate he thought it would be to fight a girl with her two-year-old nephew watching this.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say this time?" Nappa looked nervous.

_Kakarot? NO! This can't be. He couldn't…!_ Vegeta grabbed his scouter, still in his hand. _This can't be happening. DAMN IT, NAPPA! If you worthless moron did what I told you to do, NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I can't stand this!_

Malus and the other's attention were immensely absorbed by Goku's presence. "What power!"

"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAND!" Vegeta yelled, left a growl as he crushed the scarlet scouter in his white-gloved hand. _Now, Nappa, I can't wait to see you get beat up. Should have listened to your superior! Experience the consequences._

Nappa trembled. "What?! Nine-thousand? That can't be! Can it?" The giant turned his gaze from the Saiyan prince, whom he vowed to protect as his bodyguard since Vegeta was a child. The oldest Saiyan sensed Vegeta's anger over him. He would have his punishment _badly_ if he would not finish the job at hand. One thing he had in mind in order to prevent Vegeta's wrath: destroying Kakarot.

_100% Saiyan. Transition to a full-blooded Saiyan completed._

* * *

**Power levels:**

Malus: 12.036  
Nappa: 4.500  
Goku: 5.112  
Goku (angered): 9.049  
Vegeta: 18.000

* * *

Oh no, what will Malus do now that she's _finally_ a 100% Saiyan? Will she join Krillin, Gohan, and Goku? Or will Nappa and Vegeta have the upper hand? Review to show your support; motivate me to write more to find out! Things look bad for either party. It's up to Malus. What will a full-fledged blood-thirsty warrior do when her instincts take over? Even though Goku is not as strong as Vegeta and Malus' will his Kaio-ken be enough to handle _two_ powerful brutes, if Malus will end up one?

* * *

Another **question** I get frequently: _Why isn't Vegeta acting like his usual hot-headed self?_ Well, you know Akira Toriyama? Vegeta's original character's supposed to be the Saiyan Saga version: intelligent, bossy, calm but _at times_ a time-bomb _(remember that he was so different from Nappa, until he became like Nappa himself during the Namek Saga?_), deadly, and _strong_. AT made Vegeta _slightly_ OOC, because he hates Vegeta. He was meant to die by Krillin, but the fans begged him not to. That's why he made Vegeta weak, somewhat foolish, and ignorant in the Namek Saga to make people hate him (though people didn't because of Vegeta's imperfectness that the public could relate to)._ I explained it all in full details (my ffnet profile) about this._

So what I'm going to do is **keep Vegeta's original character, the way he's supposed to be**. Though he'll still go through changes in life, but you'll see more elements of his true Saiyan Saga self, than the official series' Namek Saga and beyond. I've always questioned myself **why** Vegeta _suddenly_ changed so much during the Namek Saga after he healed. He used to be so deadly but _graceful_ during the Saiyan Saga. AT did a terrible job at this. So this plot is going according to Vegeta's true self. And that's why the power levels would be somewhat believable than AT's crap.


	10. Malus' True Nature

**June 1****st**** 2013**

Hey, guys. I replaced the old announcement of a month ago with this one. The thing is, I'm almost finished with the next chapter, but I forgot to bring my laptop's adapter with me in class. Now, my laptop doesn't have enough power, and it's the weekend... So, I know that I promised to upload the next chapter asap today, but I guess you have to wait until Monday or Tuesday (it depends on where you're living, of course).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Malus' True Nature**

The stiffened adolescent girl was not able to blink her dark eyes. All she was able to sense was hearing someone calling her name in echoes. She could not figure out the voice of that person, whoever he or she was. All she was able to see, was the soothing darkness which appealed to her recently. What was this change that she underwent?

_M-mother?_

"_What happened to my precious child…!"_

_What is this that I'm seeing?_

"_Malus!"_

_Mom?_

"_Oh my God, my baby girl. MY BABY!" Her mother fell to her slim knees._

_P-Please don't cry…_

"_Malus, my child." She squeezed her watery eyes shut. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE! SOMEONE, SAVE MY BABY!" Her mother yelled in-between tears, felt a lump stuck in her throat as she tried to breathe when he yelled. "MALUUUUUS! PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!"_

_Mommy, I'm right here! Up here. Can't you see me? I'm right beside you now, can't you feel my hand stroking your cheeks, wiping your tears? I'm here with you, mother… That girl there is NOT me. I'm here. It's me! I'M your daughter, not her!_

_Her mother rested her face on her daughter's stomach; she could not accept the fact that her daughter was not breathing. And what hurt her the most, was her fight twenty minutes ago with her daughter. "Malus, I'm so sorry… PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I've been a fool. I'm begging you, don't leave me here. You've been my everything."_

_Mom… Please, no more… I can't hold it in any longer._

Malus tried to come to her inevitable senses that she yearned to achieve, after seeing her heartbroken mother crying on her daughter's stomach in the other world. Something inside her triggered. A compassionate feeling. An emotion that waited to fight these sudden aggressive urges which took over her trembling body, as a single tear escaped her anguished eyes.

"Mommy…" she sighed.

"M-Malus?" The bald monk whispered. _This is nuts. Why isn't she replying?_

_What's happening to me?_ Malus' looks stayed the same, but her energy channeled a different wave that reflected through her blue aura.

"G-Gohan, can you feel that?" Krillin looked scared, as he received a frightened nod from his partner who was awed by the sight of a strange energy that came from the mysterious girl, and the two-year-old toddler.

"Krillin! Father!"

Even Goku felt intimidated by the sudden change in Bardia and especially Malus' energy. _It's like she's a different person, but still has some of her own energy left. What happened to her?_

Malus laughed convulsively. "Ah, and here I thought I was dying!"

"Huh?" Everyone's eyes turned to the different girl. _What is she talking about?_

Malus' eyes glanced over to the two fighters who were begging her for help, now ended up frightened by her. "Then again…" Her eyes turned cold. "I was about to take my leave here. Come, Bardia. Let's go. We have no business here."

"Wait! You can't just simply leave us!" Krillin shouted suddenly.

Malus faced the bald monk. "Why?"

"Why can't you just stay and help us? We can handle them if you-" Krillin shouted.

"_We?_ There is no _we._ I owe you sad excuse of a race _nothing_."

"Krillin, stop it. She has the right to decline." Goku sighed.

Malus' gaze traveled to Goku's side. _Ah, I almost forgot about him,_ she thought as she went to pick up the little toddler who was standing a few feet away from her.

"But Goku! She-"

Malus stopped in her tracks; she was ticked off. One thing she really hated was nagging people. Whether it was her mother, her friends, or even idiots like Krillin. "You don't know when to quit nagging, do you?" Malus' deadly dark eyes stared at the owner of the voice that was responsible for her anger.

"KRILLIN! LOOK OUT!"

Malus almost kicked the bald monk hard in the neck, attempted to scare the Hell out of the most annoying person there next to Nappa. "Did you runts know how infuriating it was for me to listen to your blabbering when I clearly made my point? I don't want to help you!"

Everyone stood there motionless. They were horrified, including Goku. Krillin was dropping sweat like it was raining on his face. _This girl, boy oh boy, what a temper! I'm glad that she didn't kick me for real,_ Krillin thought.

"I knew that there was something fishy about you!" Goku angered, but looked calm like he always did.

Vegeta smirked; he never knew she had it in her. He was at no measure impressed by her. _She can be very scary when she wants to,_ he thought.

"Why, you," Gohan balled his fists in anger.

Malus placed her hands on her hips. "Hey now, don't take it the hard way; at least I didn't _really_ kick the baldy, now did I?" She smirked at the growling Gohan and Goku as she ran her hand on Krillin's smooth head, much to his dismay. "As for battling here, I won't bother to fight both teams. I will enjoy myself watching everyone here getting whipped." Malus was being smart, she knew full well that she could not take Vegeta on when he was at full power. She did not forget about his threats and she would make him pay for that. However, she did not want to let the others know about this plan, so she had to act like she did not care about the Earth; Goku and the rest did not know about her little secret that she was from another world, yet. She wanted to attack Vegeta when he was out of energy. Accordingly, if all went well, she would have no problem whipping Vegeta's ass when he was tired after his battle with Goku.

"Do you even make sense?!" Goku snarled.

"The winner will have the honor of fighting me." Malus finally let go of Krillin's bald head.

"Humph!" Vegeta caught Malus' attention. "So that you have your chance of beating me?" He laughed maniacally: his famous Saiyan Saga laughter.

Nappa grinned. _This fool doesn't know the true strength of Vegeta,_ he thought.

Malus turned over to the other two Saiyans, but lightly chucked. "What's the matter? Don't have the confidence? Will Kakarot tire you out so badly, that you won't have the energy needed left to fight me?" She mocked, as she clearly knew how to piss Vegeta off.

Bardia walked past Goku to Vegeta in tiny steps. He, too, felt slightly different from before. He was braver, more zealous, and probably more aggressive than before. However, he still did not stand out quite as much as Malus did due to his age.

Vegeta lost his cool, scowled even deeper. _'Nappa, we need to teach this harpy a lesson. I will hold everyone here off. You go and take this _brat_ away from here. Or better yet, take him to your spaceship and fly to Frieza's main base. He could be of use to us.'_

_'But, Vegeta.'_

_'Do as I say, Nappa! You clearly can't take everyone here by yourself. At least do me a favor and leave here.'_

_'Gotcha.'_

Vegeta stopped talking telepathically with his partner. _She doesn't know who she's up against,_ he thought.

* * *

**Power levels:**

Malus: 12.036  
Nappa: 4.500  
Goku: 5.112  
Goku (angered): 9.049  
Vegeta: 18.000

Haha, I know that Goku's power-level is actually over 8.000, but what's that when you can just say, " **IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAND!**" Hahahaha xD

* * *

**I always wandered if Vegeta was a virgin or not.  
**Well, one thing I do know for sure is that Vegeta is veryyyyy prude. If you've seen the original Japanese TV show and read the original manga, then you'd probably get it xD

**HOW will she affect things in the story?**  
Since Malus has a big role in this DBZ Universe, you can expect that she would affect a lot of things in this story.

**I wonder what Vegeta will do with her? Vegeta MAY have his replacement in Malus for Nappa... or not.  
**You can expect what the Saiyan Saga version Vegeta WOULD do with her; completely based on the characteristics of his _evil version_.

**I always thought DBZ needed a little more girl power. The only girl fighter is Pan, and she can't even go Super Saiyan.  
**That's because DBGT isn't canon, so it's all bullshit. What can you expect if Akira Toriyama isn't the maker? And the fact that Bra isn't a fighter, even though Vegeta is her dad and she's 1 year younger than Pan. IMO, Bra and Pan should become rivals/friends like Trunks and Goten.

**Maybe the girl can have some healing powers that can be even more awesome.  
**I'd really love that, but I'm really afraid of giving this power to her. It would make her too _perfect_ (aKa Mary Sue). If she's able to do everything, that won't give her character some depth. However, I've made her stronger than Nappa and Goku (no Kaio-ken) already, so she will still kick ass, even though she's not the strongest or the calmest.

**Will Malus fight WITH Goku and his friends to fight against Nappa and Vegeta? Or fight just for herself and Bardia? Or Vegeta and go with him?  
**I guess you'll have to read and find out! :)

**Please don't make her a hero. We have lots of hero oc stories I BEG you.  
**Goku is the hero, Malus is the antihero, and Vegeta is the villain here.

**Can Malus defend herself AND her nephew?  
**Malus is capable of a lot of things once her Saiyan blood takes over 100%.

**I honestly hope that you figure out how to keep, even just a bit, of Malus' humanity... she's going to need it, in order to be able to whip Vegeta into shape.  
**Being a Saiyan doesn't necessarily mean being a monster; it just means that you'll act and think different, but you're still _"you"_, with the exception of the killer instincts awakened in your body. Remember, Vegeta is also a Saiyan and he turned out to have a soft spot (crying) when Frieza killed him. And Bardock turned out to have strong emotions, too, when he avenged his friends; it really left a deep impact on him.

**Bardia's father was a full-blooded Saiyan so only a few possible fathers Raditz, Turles, Broly, Tarble or Paragus.  
**Those Saiyans aren't the only ones in DBZ =)

**Malus knows how this ends so she'll probably side with the winning side.  
**The DBZ Universe was already altered when Malus came in the picture, so _anything_ is possible!

_**UPDATED QUESTION I JUST RECIEVED!  
**_**you say bra is 1 year younger than pan. have you seen DBGT? in the baby saga bra is a teenager of 16 - 17 years and pan is a child of 9 -10 years.  
**Pan is born in 779 AD.  
Bra is born in 780 AD.

_First of all, __**DBGT is NOT canon**__._ So everything you see happen in **DBGT is BULLSHIT**. It's like making a fanfiction into a TV series. If Bra looked like a 16-17 year old teen and Pan a child, then you ought to know that DBGT doesn't even count in the Dragon Ball universe.

Bra was even too young to participate in the Tournament. And honestly, if you have Vegeta for a dad and be part Saiyan, you can't deny the warrior blood running through your veins.

_But this IS canon:_ Goku was actually (in the official series) 14 years old when he met Bulma, that's 2 years younger than her and not 4 years as the Americans stated, but even he looked like a little kid. I guess it runs in the family that the Sons look like children in their teens.

Seriously people, haven't you read here enough that **DBGT doesn't count**? In Akira's world, DBGT doesn't exist, nor SSJ4 Goku or Vegeta. And the action in DBGT sucks. Besides, in the new canon movie (battle of the gods), Pilaf could not wish Goku into a kid again. Do you know what this means? By doing this, **they wiped GT out **for good.


	11. Vegeta's Dark Side

******Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

And I'm not answering DBGT related questions anymore, as the series doesn't even make sense and absolutely _not_ canon.

By the way, I'm thinking about sticking to the true Vegeta character. The Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Of course he will go through changes (from evil to good) to make this character developed. BUT I won't make him OOC like what Akira Toriyama did after the Saiyan Saga to destroy him. I will write this character of _true Vegeta_ just how he should have been and developed from there! That will slightly alter the DBZ universe a bit, but I won't make Vegeta go through some crap like what Akira did.

The real Vegeta is reborn.

* * *

******Vegeta's Dark Side**

_Watch me, Malus, as I'm taking something precious away from you,_ Vegeta thought, slightly looked downwards barely at his feet in front of him.

This Vegeta was cruel, patient, and devious. This Vegeta was the true version, unlike the Namek Saga and beyond. This was the prince of all Saiyans, the _real_ Vegeta. The Vegeta that should have been and not changed every single good quality about him.

He could have simply killed every single living creature on this planet in a blink of an eye, including Malus and Goku. However, that would spoil all his barbaric fun that he was about to have with the disgusting excuse for a Saiyan, the warrior race. But of course, the girl included.

Vegeta immediately bored his eyes into Malus' dark ones who met icy black irises of the Saiyan prince, followed by his grotesque grin on his young face.

"V-Vegeta?" Malus quickly caught his icy stare. _Something is not right._

"NOW, NAPPA!" Vegeta yelled before Nappa flew into the high sky as he held scared little Bardia.

"MALUSH!" Bardia screamed, almost said Malus' name right. The small boy was crying as he saw his only family he had left here turned small as a size of an ant in his eyes. "Mas…"

Goku was trapped in a déjà vu of an event that roughly took place about a year ago. _Raditz did the same to Gohan,_ he thought. There was nothing Goku could do now; Nappa was a lot faster than Raditz. Unless…

"What the Hell!" Malus cried out as she suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her constricted body. She could not break free, apart from her heightened hearing-sense that she detected Vegeta's breathing on her stiffened neck, creeping the crap out of her.

There was nothing she could do; Vegeta was stronger than she thought he would be. A powerlevel of twelve-thousand or no, she was still no match for Vegeta. Besides, she did not know how to fight. All her life, she was limited as a human being. Now she was ripped away from her home as a dead girl, reborn in this life that she had no control over whatsoever. A maniac prince telling her that she was born on planet Vegeta on the same day it got destroyed.

"One move, and she's ripped to shreds," Vegeta said coolly with a smirk, instantly terrifying the Earth's defenders. _Perfect! Kakarot doesn't want this wench to die. With just one look at that clown, I knew instantly that his heart is made of something weak,_ Vegeta thought as he snickered evilly behind Malus, his hot breath met her pale skin. _I even impress myself sometimes._

"Kakarot! Use the Kaio-Ken!" Malus finally gave out.

The one simple hope that Goku had, was to rely on his Kaio-Ken. If only Malus did not let her guard down when Vegeta held her.

"The Kaio-Ken?" Vegeta questioned to himself, still held her shorter body close to him, her scent all over him.

_How does she know about my attack that even Gohan and Krillin don't know about?_ Goku looked dumbfounded.

"If you fetch Bardia for me, I will repay you! I will side with you! PLEASE!"

_Finally,_ Krillin and Gohan both thought. Malus would be on their side. If only Goku…

_I can't do the Kaio-Ken, or else he will kill her. No joke!_ Goku thought angrily. _I-I can't!_

"What is this Kaio-Ken that my dad is able to do, Krillin?"

"I have no idea, Gohan!" Krillin replied.

Vegeta growled out of annoyance. _This girl needs to shut up!_

"Okay, fine then… GOKU! You happy now? I'm asking, you as an Earthling, to _help_ my nephew!" Malus pleaded. She was running out of time and options. It was now or never.

_Did she just call Goku by his human name and not Kakarot for the first time?_ Everyone were thinking this.

"One more word, girl, you can forget about seeing your nephew _ever_ again," Vegeta threatened, caused Malus to blink her eyes twice out of fear. The mass murderer was behind her and got her locked up in his strong arms while his hot breath reached her neck. She was trembling.

"Goku! What are you standing? Go save Bardia!" Krillin shouted.

"Daddy!"

"NO, I can't!" Goku shouted back, stole everyone's attention to him, including the evil Vegeta. _Or else everyone here will die, including Gohan and Krillin. At least__… Bardia will stay alive this way along with everyone here._

"Why not?! DO IT, KAKAROT!" Malus begged while screaming to reach out to Goku, totally ignored Vegeta's threat.

"My Kaio-Ken isn't that powerful to save you and Bardia together!" Goku felt weak in the knees. If only there was a way for him. If only he could save both. "Not to mention protecting Gohan and Krillin at the same time, too."

"Hey, Kakarot," Vegeta started. "If it'll make you feel better, Nappa is already far away from here with the brat. So it's best to give up, unless you want to see the last of this pretty little face of hers."

_B-Bardia… No…_ Malus felt weak. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Malus…" Goku sighed in defeat.

"Y-you…" Malus gulped. "Kakarot! You… call… yourself… the savior…" She paused.

"Goku! You should have saved Bardia!" Krillin looked angry at his best friend. _Now, we have to face the wrath of two powerful Saiyans._

"YOU IDIOT!" Malus broke free from Vegeta's grasp. Not that she was very strong at that moment; she felt weak in the knees. It was Vegeta who let her go, as he found entertainment in Malus' hurt that she felt because of the other full-blooded Saiyan besides Vegeta: Goku. "You idiot…" She repeatedly whispered.

* * *

**Power levels:**

Malus: 12.036  
Malus (angered): ? Visible in the next chapter  
Nappa: 4.500  
Goku: 5.112  
Goku (angered): 9.049  
Vegeta: 18.000

* * *

Well, would you still be moral even if Earth is about to get destroyed when the most precious thing that you had left, the only family member to be exact, got taken away from you? No. Real people have anger, drive, ambitions — real people are selfish, if not embarrassing when they're given a blank check. That's why I can't relate to Goku. He's too freaking perfect, that he's a Gary Stu.

Malus is pissed at everyone there. Even though it was Vegeta who did this to her, Malus didn't expect Goku not to save her defenseless two-year-old nephew. Goku is the hero, so he was _for_ saving everyone and keep them alive. But Malus, who truly loved Bardia, begged him to save her nephew and didn't think about how it'll affect Krillin, Gohan, and everyone there. This form of idealism clashes with Goku, and even with Vegeta.

I had to do something to anger Malus to get her to grow up and learn from this. Real people have to feel hurt to develop. Malus is not perfect, so she will make a lot of mistakes. One of them is when she's blaming Goku now. Both Goku and Vegeta truly hurt Malus in an unforgivable way.

I know that you guys requested in your reviews that she should side with the good right at the start. However, it won't be interesting to make Malus a hero instantly without making her go through some major ups and downs. The same goes with being a villain. Choosing sides by some _Earth's_ moral standards, doesn't make her a Saiyan. You won't feel that she's even a Saiyan. Instead, you will think she's just a human with a bad temper. I don't want to make her a second Vegeta. I want her to develop her _own_ Saiyan attitude and Saiyan ways. From human to Saiyan, that's her journey.


	12. Farewell, Bardia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**IF YOU LOVE THIS VEGETA, then please read this!**

I plan to explore more of this _true Vegeta_ thing. Now here's the thing, I already wrote a fic about it in 2005. It only lasted 3 chapters, but I sucked at writing, so it wasn't really that great of a success and the summary sucked. Now, I rewrote it and I intend on updating it as much as I can. So, I want to spread the word about this new fic of mine regarding the _original Vegeta_ that Akira Toriyama ruined.

This is the **summary in short**: How will DBZ be if Vegeta got the main role? What if Akira Toriyama didn't hate Vegeta and made a manga about him: from childhood growing up into an adult sadistic killer? Akira wouldn't have changed him on Namek into a weak brute fool. Meet the original Saiyan Saga Vegeta: a graceful, devious, smart, and strong badass. How much will the universe change from canon? Rewrite of 2005.

It's called **Legendary Assassin**. Please read it; I would appreciate it. As you can see, my writing skills have improved over the years, and since I edited the chapters, it became already more or less a success. People like this idea and they think it's original. I will try to be as accurate as possible there.

Don't worry, Misunderstood will be updated every Saturday! Of course, it depends on where you live. But consider a weekly update of this fic.

* * *

**Farewell, Bardia**

"You idiot…" Malus' whisper slowly faded into the nothingness that stayed behind her humble voice; unable to speak up anymore as she was devastated.

"M-Malus…?" Goku did not receive a reply from his fellow Saiyan. Friend or foe, she was not evil. That, he knew for sure. Now, he felt afflicted; he felt the pain that Malus was feeling when he could sense that she was trying to look at his ashamed face.

_Father, I understand what you did. You had to take the risk,_ Gohan thought. However, he felt sorry for the girl who he also saw as a threat. On the other hand, the nervous Krillin could not make the little demi-Saiyan feel more at ease either.

Malus felt like her heart was pierced by a rough edged dagger and pulled back from her backrest. She would never forget the look in Bardia's face when he begged her to save him from the giant monster that she always loathed in the real world when watching DBZ. If only she was strong enough.

_Flashback_

_"MALUSH!" My nephew screamed, almost said my name right._

_ The small boy was crying as I saw him, my only family I had left here, turn small as a size of an ant in my eyes. I can hear his voice clearly in my mind, saying my name; pleading me to save him. But there was nothing I could do. Nothing__…_

_"Mas…"_

_End flashback_

That was it. No more miss nice girl. This was outrageous. This was the reason that she could never stand Goku, the mighty perfect warrior. Always being the hero. But when was it that this _hero_ helped her? No. This so-called hero did not think that the little two-year-old kid was a good enough reason to save him from ending up an evil bastard like Nappa. _Nappa…_

"NOW HE WILL END UP LIKE NAPPA!" Malus immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, before she realized the one thing that she was too brain-paralyzed for, the most horrible sight in the sky. It was Nappa's spaceship blasting off into the outer space. "No…" She sunk lower to the hard ground, rested her knees on the dirt which she did not notice as she was too occupied watching the sky to see her nephew disappear from her life.

You only know what you had when you lose it.

Goku frowned. "I'm sorry…" He truly was sorry; he never intended to hurt Malus, who was kind enough to spare them. Or did she? Whatever her next move was, Goku was more than ready to take her on if only he did not feel embarassed and guilty. However, he could not just simply chase after the boy and let Vegeta kill every single one there, including the kid. Goku sensed that the young warrior in blue would not even hesitate to destroy his partner limp from limp. Yes, he was that evil. Goku could feel that in Vegeta's aura. Pure evilness with no slight hope for improvement for him.

_You call yourself a father!?_ Malus thought as her rage built up rapidly, thought only of one goal: revenge.

"Interesting." Vegeta slightly raised his eyebrows as a pleased reaction to Malus. "This, I got to see."

"ARGH!" Malus surrounded by a light blue aura that came from within her core. She was not aware of her actions, but she allowed the sensational feeling burst from within and instinctively take over her deeds. To her, nothing was important anymore. Not humanity, not justice, not the others, and not even herself. She had lost everything. She was stuck in a world that she came to hate. "Just watch me, you fools," she grunted.

Goku startled.

Vegeta smirked sadistically when his eyes detected the fast running of Malus towards the Earth's savior, Kakarot. Oh, he _so_ was enjoying his moment.

Malus heaved; she was not used to run like a mad girl. _But this jerk deserves a beating!_ She thought and launched herself at Goku. "Mwaah!" She rotated her right hand sidewards to stomp Goku's now bleeding nose from the outer part of her hand. Surprisingly, it did not hurt her. It resulted in the continuation of pummeling the fallen warrior. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I'LL FREAKING TORTURE YOU ALL!" She gave Goku a right-hook, fast against his jaws. "VERY PAINFULLY!"

Vegeta smirked.

"THAT INCLUDES YOU, TOO!" Malus shouted, as she locked her eyes into Vegeta's before she continued to punch Goku while Vegeta snickered with his pointing finger up to his lips, quietly observed the little scenery in front of him.

Gohan and Krillin never saw this side of Malus. Well, they've only met for a short while today, so how could they not see this coming? They were witnessing their loved one getting the beating of his life from a Saiyan who was far more powerful than they were. No one could stand up to her.

"Ungh!" Goku cracked his eye open. He had to stop her. So, he held his hands near his closed eyes.

_Oh, no you won't! I know this trick!_ Malus scowled. "Your solar flare won't work on me, Kakarot!"

Goku got completely caught in surprise. _Why does she know my moves? First the Kaio-ken, and now Solar Flare? Who is she?_ He thought. "How?" He simply blurted, unintented to let Malus get wind of his shock.

Malus knelt down to grab Goku's collar, but directly eyed the fellow full-blooded Saiyan – the hero – and mischievously laughed in his face. "I know everything about everyone here."

"Ah!" Goku was close to her face when her deadly eyes' stare pierced into his, before he felt the stabbing pain inflicted by her kick into his stomach, moaned and groaned as he was hurting in front of everyone.

That immediately caught everyone's attention, including Vegeta's, who was shocked to hear that someone knew indeed too much there. He was certain that Malus was not lying; she also knew about the move of Goku called the Kaio-ken, that even his friend and son were not aware of. Was it true? Could she be of any value to him?

* * *

**Power levels:**

Malus (angered): 16.000  
Goku (hurt at the end): 2.000  
Vegeta: 18.000

Knowing how Gohan can't take seeing his father hurt because Goku felt ashamed that he couldn't fight back, what will Gohan do? Will Malus show mercy on Gohan, who was still Goku's kid?

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update; I had tests, tests, and more tests going on! It drove me mad, but I finally managed to write another chapter of this fic. I can't promise to update _this upcoming Saturday_, but I will try to asap after my last test this upcoming Monday – July 22nd.

Please also read **Legendary Assassin**. I think that you'll like that version of Vegeta, which was the Saiyan Saga version. I'm also going to upload a new chapter of that very soon.


End file.
